Sweet Temptation
by Thais T.S
Summary: Elas tinham em mãos, o domínio que superava a força física dos homens, a gentileza das crianças, e a loucura dos adolescentes. Elas tinham a sensualidade natural, elas tinham a ousadia cravada em cada célula de seus corpos esbeltos. UA/Todos humanos


**N/A:** Primeira fic sendo postada, mas espero que gostem.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, mas o enredo _tentador_ é de minha autoria.**

**Sweet Temptation**

**Sinopse:**

Quatro meninas com atitudes de mulher. Quatro mulheres com mentes de menina. Quatro corpos desejados por rostos deslumbrados. Quatro rostos invejados por corpos esnobes. Quatro perigos carregados de malicia. Quatro malicias repletas de perigo. Quatro amigas que se completam. Victoria, Alice, Rosalie e Bella. Oh sim, elas controlavam não só cada mente perturbada por qual passavam, elas controlavam o maior poder possuído pelas mulheres. Elas tinham em mãos, o domínio que superava a força física dos homens, a gentileza das crianças, e a loucura dos adolescentes. Elas tinham a sensualidade natural, elas tinham a ousadia cravada em cada célula de seus corpos esbeltos. E isso, bom, já era o bastante.

Eram elas. Sedutoras e ousadas, perigosas e maliciosas, meninas e mulheres, invejadas e desejadas, amigas e irmãs. E todas, escondiam um único e bem guardado segredo. O segredo da perdição.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Os cachos avermelhados podiam ser avistados facilmente pela janela da sala dos professores, entretanto, para o acesso visual por esta abertura, seria preciso esticar-se por cima de uma grande planta coberta de espinhos pontiagudos. O que, de modo estranho, era exatamente a atitude que os alunos da faculdade tomavam, machucando-se nas pontas traiçoeiras pelo mínimo vislumbre de um pedaço que seja do corpo cheio de curvas da 'professora preferida'.

Victoria, tendo conhecimento da espionagem dos inúmeros rapazes, cruzou as pernas com uma expressão inocente, ação que conseqüentemente subiu sua saia elegante alguns centímetros acima do joelho. Um pouco longe, ouviu o arfar de alguns lábios encantados. E então, sorrindo discretamente, levantou-se, ajeitando suas roupas e caminhando em direção a porta de saída da sala. Estava na hora de sua aula. Com passos rápidos e graciosos, passou pelos corredores e entrou na que deveria ser sua ultima aula do dia.

Ela pousou seu material sobre a mesa do professor, retirando da pasta de couro fino alguns papeis de exercícios. Antes de se virar, passou seu peso de um pé a outro, requebrando suavemente o quadril voluptuoso, tendo como reação os suspiros apaixonados dos garotos presentes. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto, como ela adorava fazer falhar o coração dos pobres jovens. Apesar de muitos ali serem alguns anos mais velhos que ela.

- Hoje vamos discutir um pouco sobre a deusa conhecida pelos gregos como Afrodite, e pelos romanos como Vênus. Cultuada por sua beleza divina e o poder que tinha principalmente sobre os homens, é simbolizada como a murta*, o golfinho, o pombo, o cisne, a romã e a limeira. Há duas lendas que citam o nascimento dessa bela mulher. A primeira seria o mito teogônico mais aceito, no qual ela nasceria dos restos castrados de Cronos. Segundo Homero, a outra opção seria a relação entre Dione e Zeus na qual resultaria Afrodite. Deusa do amor, da atração sexual e da beleza, criara muitas disputas entre os deuses no Olympo, quando os seduzia e depois os desprezava, fazendo-os lutar uns com os outros para sua posse. No entanto, Zeus, que também participava da discussão, decidiu terminar com a possível guerra que surgiria. Ordenou que Afrodite casasse com Hefesto, deus do ferro, do fogo e da metalurgia, também nomeado como o ferreiro divino. Ela, entretanto, o traíra diversas vezes, principalmente com Ares, deus da guerra – Victoria explicou, encostando-se na mesa e olhando atentamente cada aluno. Seus olhares incisivos concentravam seus estudantes em qualquer que fosse o assunto.

Após mais alguns minutos de explicação, entregou-lhes os exercícios e se sentou, esperando que os fizessem sem demoras.

_*Embora se refira, em geral, e com maior propriedade às plantas do género Myrtus, a que pertence a Murta-comum, o termo Murta é também aplicado a várias espécies botânicas nativas da América do Sul e da Nova Zelândia._

- Professora? – Paul, o garoto de 19 anos que a intrigava. Os cabelos muito loiros caiam rebeldemente em seus olhos azuis-piscina. _Se ele fosse 3 anos mais velho_, pensou Victoria.

- Sim? – respondeu, vendo-o caminhar em sua direção.

Paul explicou sua duvida que logo fora esclarecida, voltando relutante a sua cadeira. Cada célula de seu corpo pedia mais um segundo de aproximação da bela professora de cachos ruivos, era como se imaginasse a cintura curvilínea clamando por seus braços a apertando, os lábios tingidos de um vermelho elegante rezando para que sua boca os cobrisse em um beijo avassalador, as coxas definidas torcendo para serem acariciadas como uma mulher de tal nível merecia. O garoto cortou os pensamentos antes que pudesse sentir a empolgação das imagens excitantes que lhe preenchia a mente. _Ah senhorita Lefèvre, o que eu daria por_..., a suposição parou por aí, quando o inspetor desse corredor, um senhor de 50 anos encarregado de manter a ordem entre os estudantes, apareceu na porta arfando e tossindo.

- Algum problema sr. Davis? – Victoria questionou, surpresa por sua aparição repentina.

O inspetor apenas assentiu silenciosamente, chamando-a para fora da sala. _Então o assunto é sério_, conjeturou a professora.

Ela, após pedir silencio e atenção dos alunos em seus exercícios, retirou-se da sala, seguindo o homem de cabelos grisalhos e feição preocupada.

- O que houve? – Victoria tentou arrancar mais alguma informação, no entanto, ele pedia que esperasse chegarem no local necessário. Aparentemente, supôs Victoria, o assunto em questão não seria dito por ele, já que estavam cursando o caminho para a diretoria. Ela não havia feito nada que pudesse se arrepender, então o que estava fazendo ali?

Alguns metros atrás, na sala antes ocupada pela 'professora preferida', os alunos sussurravam os possíveis motivos para a saída brusca que Victoria acabara de fazer.

_Eu acho que ela se relacionou com algum estudante, e vai acabar sendo demitida, _disse uma garota baixinha.

_Quem aquele senhor de cem anos acha que é para nos tirar o único horário com a nossa Afrodite?, _resmungou o rapaz moreno para seu colega igualmente irritado, usando de modo instantâneo o novo apelido que surgira em sua mente.

Os jovens admiradores apaixonados mal sabiam que seus esforços para mais nada serviam, ela agora, entraria em um jogo sem volta.

Em poucos minutos, Victoria encontrava-se em frente à porta do amplo escritório do diretor. O par de lindos e altíssimos Manolo Bhlanik batia incessante no piso lustroso, em batidas ritmadas que demonstravam sua impaciência com a situação. Sr. Davis, alguns passos atrás, fitava a linda mulher de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, os braços cruzados em claro sinal de impaciência. _Como ela fica deslumbrante quando está desconfortável_, pensou o inspetor. Ele não conseguia acreditar que uma bela moça tão jovem se empenhava tanto a exercer sua profissão, cujo esforço era insuportavelmente alto para meros 22 anos de uma vida, mesmo que de uma beldade como ela.

_Por que, por Deus, toda essa demora?, _perguntou-se Victoria.

Então, como um milagre dos deuses gregos que ela tanto ensina em suas aulas, a enorme porta de uma madeira requintada se abriu.

-Pode entrar senhorita Lefèvre – a voz grave e autoritária do diretor ecoou até seus ouvidos.

Prontamente, Victoria atendeu a sua ordem, não agüentava mais ficar parada e sem a menor idéia do por que fora chamada.

- Sente-se – pediu, enquanto a professora fechava a porta atrás de si, ainda sem se virar.

No súbito movimento em que seu corpo fez para caminhar até a poltrona indicada pelo Sr. Robins, o senhor sentado na enorme cadeira depois da gigante e ornamentada mesa de vidro, conseguiu perceber que havia mais alguém na sala. E não era um simples alguém.

- Senhorita Lefèvre, este é o novo professor da faculdade, Dr. Miller – o diretor apresentou o homem elegante sentado em uma das poltronas.

-Prazer – disse Victoria, desconhecendo sua capacidade de falar, quando esperava gaguejar até suspirar de derrota.

- O prazer é meu – ele respondeu, os dentes muito brancos exibindo um sorriso magnífico.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira pedida e aconchegou-se para o lado oposto a que ele se encontrava. Estranhamente, sentia um esquisito magnetismo lhes puxando em uma mesma direção, o que, sem saber o que fazer, decidira evitar contatos que poderiam desencadear possíveis problemas.

- Victoria, gostaria de lhe pedir que ajudasse ao Dr. Miller nas primeiras semanas de adaptação de seu trabalho, embora não seja a professora mais antiga, é a que mais conhece os alunos e a estrutura da faculdade em si – explicou Sr. Robins.

Victoria assentiu, focada em examinar pelo canto dos olhos, a incrível íris acinzentada ao lado, a cor da névoa lhe lembrava muito de Alice, cujos olhos tinham o mesmo tom. Era inevitável notar também o maxilar definido, tanto quanto os cabelos negros desalinhados.

Os vinte minutos seguintes, repercutiram-se em uma breve discussão sobre o assunto, entretanto, Victoria mal conseguia ouvir. Sua atenção estava totalmente direcionada ao corpo esculpido pelos deuses, o peitoral másculo delineava-se muito bem pela camisa social azul clara. _Oh Deus, que homem era esse?_

A mente da professora, antes muito bem equilibrada e racional, agora se encontrava em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos. O nome, como o denunciara, deixava claro que ele era um doutor. Então, um homem com esse porte, conseguido seu doutorado aparentemente tão jovem, o que fazia aqui? Em uma faculdade requisitada, é claro, não podia negar o prestigio que fluía de cada célula de seu corpo esbelto ao vir trabalhar em Cambridge todo o dia. Contudo, a dúvida não deixava sua mente enquanto se retirava da diretoria, acompanhada do Dr. Miller. O passeio turístico que fora infligido a ela, começava agora.

- O que o senhor gostaria de conhecer primeiro? – perguntou a ele, fazendo o possível para aparentar uma calma que não continha.

- Nada de formalidades, por favor. Chame-me de Adam – pediu, sorrindo de um modo que fez Victoria parar de respirar.

- Tudo bem, Adam. Então sou Victoria – disse, devolvendo o sorriso. Ambos começaram a caminhar na direção que a professora apontava.

Por um instante, o silencio se expandiu pelo ambiente. Porém, para a sorte de Victoria, Adam o quebrou antes que se tornasse desconfortável demais.

- Lefèvre? Descente de francês? – perguntou, interessado.

- Sim, meus avós eram franceses – respondeu – E você? Adam? Um nome de origem francesa*.

- Correto. Embora não tenha nenhuma descendência, cultivo um interesse e admiração pela cultura francesa, como meus pais.

Victoria assentiu, intrigada por sua historia. Percebeu, de modo sutil, que sua expressão se retorceu levemente ao falar sobre os pais. _Havia algum rancor entre eles? Algo acontecera?_

Sentia-se ridícula por tanta curiosidade sobre um homem que acabara de conhecer, contudo, não podia refrear a atração entre eles.

- Sabe o que significa 'Adam' em francês? – perguntou, pensativa.

- Adão? – sua afirmação foi tão duvidosa, que acabou se tornando uma pergunta.

Victoria riu.

- Sim, 'Adão' em francês, e 'homem criado da terra', em hebraico.

- Você parece muito informada sobre origens – comentou, curioso.

- Ser professora de historia tem seus méritos – respondeu, enrubescendo.

- Historia? – questionou Adam, confuso.

- Sim, por que?

- Pensei que fosse Literatura.

- Muitos pensam, mas me formei como professora de história. De qualquer maneira, meu maior amor é a mitologia grega, aonde minhas aulas sempre vagam.

- Interessante – sussurrou ele.

- E você? Doutor em que exatamente? – o interesse no homem alto e impossivelmente belo não conseguia ser escasso da cabeça de Victoria.

- Ciências biológicas, biologia mais especificamente.

- Doutor em biologia – murmurou, fascinada.

Após trinta minutos, já haviam passado por dois prédios da faculdade.

- Você mora aqui? Em Cambridge? – questionou Adam.

- Não, moro em Londres. Normalmente, Cambridge é uma cidade única e exclusivamente de estudantes, tanto que em época de férias, tudo fica em completa solidão por aqui. E você?

- Moro em Londres também, mas tenho uma pequena fazenda aqui pelas redondezas – disse, surpreendendo Victoria.

_Fazenda? Um homem como ele não parecia ter fazendas. _

- Que conveniente então. Sempre que puder, há um lugar mais próximo do que a viagem para Londres – comentou, sorrindo.

- Certamente, um dia lhe convidarei para passar a tarde lá. É bem aconchegante – disse pensativo, como se estivesse imaginando o dia que tal oferta se concretizaria.

- Claro, por que não – respondeu a professora.

- Deve ser realmente cansativo dirigir todo o dia por uma hora até Londres, aliás, ir e vir, certo? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- De certo modo sim, mas a paisagem que cerca o caminho é tão bonita que me tira todo o cansaço e monotonia de uma viagem dessa duração. De qualquer maneira, já trabalho aqui tempo suficiente para ter me acostumado – respondeu, apontando para um dos prédios dos dormitórios.

Adam se sentia deslumbrado pela intrigante professora de historia, além de sua personalidade aparentemente livre e independente, sua beleza era tão encantadora, que era impossível desviar o olhar. Algumas das características que mais lhe chamavam a atenção em uma mulher. Ela havia lhe mostrado metade do campus que seria essencial para os seus primeiros dias, mas a faculdade era grande demais para ser exposta em um dia só. Então, como perfeito cavalheiro que era, convidou Victoria para um café na lanchonete mais próxima dentro da instituição, ela, de bom grado, aceitou o convite.

As amenidades conversadas fluíram de modo impressionante entre eles, ambos sentiam como se o tempo não passasse. As duas mentes curiosas, e tão inteligentes, que impressionavam a outra. De um lado, um doutor em biologia, de outro, uma professora de historia. O rumo da conversa, no entanto, parou em terreno perigoso, e definitivamente, se fixaria em um alerta vermelho constante.

- Você mora sozinho? Sem irmãos ou pais? – Victoria perguntou, quando comentavam sobre suas vidas em Londres.

- Sim, sem irmãos ou pais – respondeu, rindo.

- Sem garotas? – questionou, surpresa.

- Sem garotas – respondeu, mas o tom brincalhão fora substituído pela seriedade, enquanto desviava o olhar de Victoria – e você? Sem pais e irmãos?

- Sem pais e irmãos – disse, sorrindo. Mas sua atenção estava focada na expressão desconfortável de Adam. _O que dissera de errado?_

- Sem... na-namorados? – a pergunta insegura a pegou de surpresa, claro que devia esperar um retorno por sua própria pergunta sobre a vida amorosa dele, mas não esperava que ele realmente se interessasse nela o suficiente para questionar algo assim.

- Sem namorados, e você? – falou, o sorriso um pouco mais amplo.

- Não tenho namorados – brincou Adam, arrancando uma gargalhada doce de Victoria.

- Nem namoradas? – insistiu, se ele descobrira seu atual estado de relacionamento, então ela também tinha o direito.

- Não, não namoradas – respondeu de modo estranho, o desconforto voltando à bela feição.

- Tem certeza? Você parece meio inseguro – comentou, meio brincando, meio falando sério.

- Tenho, não namoradas. Mas...

- Mas? – agora Victoria começara a ficar nervosa. _Por que ele demorava tanto a responder? O que havia de errado?_

- Uma noiva. Tenho uma noiva – Adam disse, um sorriso entristecido brincava na ponta de seus lábios macios. Olhos amargos fitavam o chão, enquanto Victoria tentava compreender as palavras ditas.

_*A origem do nome foi pesquisada em inúmeros sites, em sua maioria, apontavam 'Adam' como de origem francesa, no entanto, alguns informavam como originário do hebraico e do germânico._


End file.
